Dulce o Truco
by beautybxbbles
Summary: A veces, la palabra "dulce" cambiaba su significado para los niños grandes. La última vez que la vio era tan sólo una niñita llena de mocos. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, eh.


¡Hola, queridos lectores! Pues, se acerca Halloween y yo, con un montón de pendientes todavía, decidí hacer este one-shot.

Y yo no sé si en Japón celebren el Halloween, así que la ubicación de esto es en USA, no allá.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenece. Tal vez para algunos sea considerado así, tal vez para otros no, pero hay "pedofilia": Boomer tiene catorce/veintiuno y Miyako tiene nueve/dieciséis, respectivamente.  
><span>

* * *

><p>Se miró en el espejo. Ya no era más la pequeña Miyako que todos conocían, ahora era la Conejita Armonía. Sonrió para si misma, había hecho bien en decirle a su abuelita que le comprara ese disfraz.<p>

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su calabaza de plástico, para llenarla de dulces.

—Ya me voy, abuelita —dijo la pequeña, tomando la canastita y abriendo la puerta.

—Ten cuidado, mi niña.

En cuanto hubo salido completamente de la casa, se dirigió hacia la de la vecina de la lado, la señora Ritchwell. Era una mujer muy amable, algo más joven que su abuela. Tocó al timbre y esperó en el pórtico.

—¡Dulce o truco! —dijo, con su vocecita que parecía de un angelito.

—¡Miyako! Que linda te ves en tu disfraz, querida. Aquí tienes —tomó un puño de dulces de una charola, y lo puso en la calabaza.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Buenas noches! —se despidió y siguió con su camino.

Estuvo de casa en casa aproximadamente veinte minutos, que ni se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía. Casi llenaba su canastita, y eso la hizo ponerse muy contenta. Ahora se encontraba en un barrio muy oscuro: la mayoría de las casas estaban abandonadas, y las que no, estaban en un muy mal estado. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta del paisaje, se asustó un poco. No entraría allí, seguro.

Decidió regresar por donde había venido. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Vio en frente de la calle a un grupo de niños pidiendo dulces: ojalá ella tuviera muchos amigos. Se les quedó mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: uno de los arbustos, detrás de los niños, se movía de una manera antinatural. Y entonces, de él, salieron tres chicos y comenzaron a perseguir al grupo de niños. Miyako sabía lo que eran: bullys. Y lo único que hacían en una noche de Halloween, persiguiendo a los niños, era quitarles sus dulces.

Suerte que no la habían visto. Echó a andar, ahora más deprisa que antes. Ya no pediría más dulces, pues corría el riesgo de que se los quitaran.

Se paró en un cruce de calle. ¿Cuál era la suya?

Ay no, estaba perdida. Bueno, la de la izquierda parecía mucho su calle. Decidió seguir por allá.

Estuvo caminando, tratando de reconocer su casa, cuando vio que esa calle no era para nada la suya: las casas estaban muy separadas entre si, y había un montón de árboles entre ellas. Como si estuvieran en medio del bosque.

Estaba empezando a asustarse. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al cruce, se asustó mucho más.

Los bullys estaban detrás de ella.

Abrazó su calabaza con fuerza y no se le ocurrió nada más que meterse entre los árboles. Los bullys la estaban siguiendo, uno de ellos riéndose nasalmente. De repente, una rama apareció delante de ella, y al chocar se le cayó la canastita, provocando además mucho ruido. La dejó ahí y siguió andando, encontrándose entonces con la pared de una de las casas. Ya no tenía salida. Trató de hacerse lo más pequeñita posible en el rincón, escondiéndose un poco entre la sombra y la oscuridad. No era de ayuda de todos modos, el traje de la Conejita Armonía era más blanco que la harina.

Pensó en regresar sigilosamente por sus dulces, pero igual ya no los quería. Sólo quería regresar a casa.

—Aquí estás, linda conejita —se jactó el chico de en medio, lanzándole la calabaza vacía a los pies—. Espera un minuto...—se sacó entonces la estúpida máscara barata. Parecía tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Tenía el cabello de un tono de rojo, y los ojos también eran de ese color—. Oigan, ¿no es la nieta de la vieja que siempre le daba más dulces a Boomer?

—¿Qué? —ahora se quitó la máscara el de la izquierda: era pelinegro, y tenía los ojos de un tono de verde oscuro—. ¡¿Le daba más dulces a él?!

—Suerte que nunca te diste cuenta o me los hubieras quitado todos —ahora se quitaba la máscara el de la derecha: era un chico rubio, de ojos de un tono azul oscuro.

Miyako se les quedó mirando, asustada. Oh no, conocían a su abuelita, ¿que tal que la secuestraban y le pedían a su abue el dinero para el rescate? ¿Y que tal que aunque les diera el dinero la mataban y la enterraban en el patio trasero?

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a sollozar. Los tres chicos salieron de su plática y voltearon a verla. El rubio recordaba a esa niña: cada que iba a pedir dulces a su casa (obvio, siempre le daban más) la veía al fondo, sentada en el piso, jugando muñecas o viendo la televisión.

—Joder, Brick, vámonos —soltó el ojiverde, colocándose de nuevo la máscara—. Esta niñata nos va a delatar.

—Ya, ya, camina, anda —se puso la máscara y comenzó a caminar, detrás del otro. El ojiazul se dio la vuelta también, pero se quedo quieto. De fondo se seguían escuchando los sollozos de la niña.

No era fan de escuchar a las niñas pequeñas llorar, y mucho menos a una que prácticamente la vio crecer. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y tomó la calabaza de la rubia, llenándola completamente de dulces. La pequeña lo miraba sorprendida. Sabía quien era él, todos los años iba a su casa a pedir dulces. Recordó que, cuando el niño se iba, ella siempre le decía a su abuela que se casaría con él.

Se sonrojó brutalmente. ¿Cuántos años tenía en ese entonces? ¿Cinco, seis? A penas y sabía lo que decía.

Bien, ahora, aunque tuviera sus dulces de vuelta, no sabía como llegar a casa todavía. ¿Qué tal que en el camino se encontraba al picador criminal mutilador y se la llevaba? Sin pensarlo, comenzó a llorar, otra vez. El rubio volteo a verla, confundido.

—Tienes tus dulces de vuelta niña, ¿qué te pasa? —ella lo miró. Las lágrimas le salían como sin nada, y sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas. Boomer comenzó a frustrarse.

—Yo... Yo —trataba de hablar, pero casi no le salían las palabras—. Y-yo, no sé como volver a casa.

Al chico le dieron ganas de darse una bofetada a si mismo. Debió haberla dejado ahí desde un principio.

No, esperen, ¿qué estaba pensando? No era tan cruel.

—Bien, vamos, levántate —la chiquilla se paró y tomó la canastita. Boomer la miró: tenía la cara enrojecida y marcada por las lágrimas, además de los ojitos hinchados y uno que otro moquito salido. Que horror. Detuvo las ganas de hacer una cara de asco, y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño pañuelo—. Toma.

De repente comenzó a sonar su celular. Lo tomó y miró el número: Butch.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué le haces a la niña, depravado?

Que no joda.

—Está perdida.

—... ¿La piensas llevar a su casa?

—Si.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Bueno —sonaba como si dudara—. Nosotros ya nos vamos, te veo luego.

Colgó. Volteó de nuevo con la ojiazul. Ya no tenía lágrimas ni mocos. Le extendió una mano. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, apunto de sonrojarse. Le tomó la mano y salieron de la arboleda hacia la calle.

Iban caminando en silencio. Ella, una que otra vez, volteaba a verlo de reojo. Se veía relajado. La gente a simple vista podría confundirlos, como si fueran el hermano acompañando a su hermanita a pedir dulces. Llegaron al cruce, y el chico siguió con la calle hacia el frente. No tardaron mucho en llegar al fin a la casa de la niña.

Subieron las escaleras del pórtico y Boomer tocó el timbre.

—Dulce o truco —le dijo a la señora cuando ésta hubo salido. La mujer le sonrió, y él no hizo nada más que responder a la sonrisa. Miyako entró corriendo y dejó la calabaza en la mesa.

—Espera muchacho —dijo la mujer. Sacó una charola llena de dulces, y le puso un puño en la bolsa. Boomer sonrió, y Miyako salió otra vez de la casa.

La mujer entró de nuevo, y el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse. Estaba en el último escalón, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba el suéter por detrás. Vio a la niña, con las manitas detrás de ella, mirando hacia abajo.

—Gracias por traerme de vuelta, y por los dulces —dijo, con una vocecita tímida.

—No hay de que —soltó él, con la ceja arqueada. De repente, sintió unos pequeños labios en su mejilla, y luego vio como la niña entraba corriendo de nuevo a la casa.

* * *

><p>—Me siento rara en esta cosa —dijo la pelinegra. Llevaba un disfraz de vampiresa, algo provocador. La pelirroja simplemente rodó los ojos.<p>

—Por favor, Kaoru, ya no eres una niña. Además es una fiesta, y te ves muy bien.

—Obvio que me veo bien.

—¿Dónde está Miyako? —soltó de repente. Ella llevaba un disfraz de ángel, también demasiado provocador.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó la susodicha. Llegó con un traje demasiado susceptible: era la Conejita Armonía. Aunque había una pequeña excepción: no era el mismo que se pondría años atrás. Momoko y Kaoru estaban seguras que la tomarían por conejita Playboy. Subieron al auto de la morena, y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

En cuanto salieron del coche para entrar en la casa, una buena cantidad de personas se les quedó mirando por un momento. Y es que no cualquier día podrías ver a tres de las más guapas chicas de la escuela en trajes algo, pequeños.

—¡Chicas! Que bien se ven eh, justo para que a muchos les duelan las bolas —ella era Robin. Llevaba un disfraz de zombie muy sexy. Solía decir las cosas sin pensar.

—Son tan pervertidos que hasta con que tengamos el uniforme puesto les duelen —dijo la ojiverde, recordando una vez en la que un chico que conocía le miraba las tetas, en el uniforme escolar. Así de lejos se llega. Mientras esas dos siguieron hablando, Momoko y Miyako se dirigieron a la barra.

—Y es que la bebida no puede faltar —soltó la ojirosa, antes de darle un trago a su bebida. La ojiazul simplemente rodó los ojos. De repente, un chico rubio tirando a castaño, tal vez un año mayor que ellas, comenzó a acercarse.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —dijo, ofreciéndole una mano a Miyako. Volteó a ver a su amiga, la cual sólo le hizo una seña de que fuera. Tomó la mano del chico y se dirigieron al centro. Mientras bailaban, Miyako volteó la cabeza hacia el pasillo que daba a la escalera. Recargado en la pared, estaba un muchacho rubio tomando una cerveza. Miyako sólo alcanzaba a verlo de perfil, pero juraba reconocerlo. Sin duda, él era mucho mayor que ella.

De repente, el hombre comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. A la chica le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Disculpa, ahora vuelvo —le dijo a su acompañante, y se dirigió hacia la escalera también. Cuando estaba apenas en el último escalón, alcanzó a ver una de las puertas que se cerraba.

Mientras se dirigía a ella, pensaba, ¿porqué lo reconocía? Es decir, si, recordaba a un chico rubio, de ojos azules, muy lindo, que había conocido de niña. ¿Pero cómo es que se llamaba? Estaba tan absorta tratando de recordar, que ni siquiera tocó a la puerta.

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —decía mientras volvía a cerrarla. Ups, ahí no había entrado el tipo. Ahora había visto a una pareja desconocida a punto de tener sexo—. ¡En serio lo siento!

De repente escuchó la puerta de la lado abrirse. Si, era el chico. Vaya suerte.

En cuanto cruzaron miradas, el chico arqueó las cejas, tal vez tratando de descifrar qué estaba haciendo ella. Luego comenzó a examinarla completamente, y al final le dedicó una mirada de "¿estás usando eso en serio?"

A diferencia de los demás, él no llevaba ningún disfraz. Sólo traía un pantalón negro con unos tenis y una camiseta blanca.

—Vaya —soltó al final, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Esperen, ¿la había reconocido o no?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —habló ella de repente. Él volteo a verla, confundido.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo, niña?

—N-no lo sé, creo conocerte —entonces él la examinó de nuevo. Esa carita de inocencia inexistente. Esos grandes ojos azul cielo. La vocecita de niña mimada perfecta. Si, la conocía, pero, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—¡Miyako! —gritó Robin desde la planta de abajo—. ¡Dice Cody que eres una zangana por dejarlo allá abajo! —¿Cody? ¿Y quién era ese infame?—. Oh, ¡Hola Boomer! ¡No le digas a mamá de esto, porfa! —gritó antes de regresar a la fiesta.

—¿Miyako?

—¿Boomer? —el chico la miró sorprendido. Dios, si que había... madurado—. ¿Mamá?

—Ah, si, Robin es mi hermana.

Pero que pequeño es el mundo. De repente a la rubia le apareció un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—N-no, ¡nada! Es s-sólo que esta haciendo mucho calor, ¿no crees? —estaba súper nerviosa. Joder, Miyako, contrólate. Tú tienes dieciséis, él tiene veintiuno. Mierda, que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Boomer no quería estar en esa fiesta. Volteó a ver a la chica. Se veía demasiado tierna sonrojada, aún con ese traje de Playboy que llevaba encima.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —"a donde quieras, mi amorrrr". En serio, rubia, contrólate.

—Si, claro.

El rubio comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y ella lo siguió de cerca. Llegaron al patio trasero. Era muy grande, y estaba completamente cubierto de pasto, con la excepción de una buena parte de pavimento en la que había un montón de sillas de plástico y una de esas máquinas para asar. El chico se dirigió hasta el medio del pasto, y se sentó. Ella lo siguió, sentándose a su lado.

Las estrellas desde ahí se veían hermosas. Bueno, era obvio, la casa de Robin estaba casi en medio de la nada.

—¿Cómo es que Robin es tu hermana?

—Es mi media hermana, de mi madre. Yo viví con mi padre todo el tiempo hasta que me regreso con mamá.

—Entonces por eso pasabas el Halloween allá, digo, ibas siempre a mi casa a pedir dulces —el chico se quedó en silencio—. ¿Y te gustaba quitarle los dulces a los más pequeños, eh?

—La verdad, si —sonrió. Miyako lo miró ofendida—. Esos niñitos siempre estaban jodiendo en frente de mi casa, dejando su basura y todo. Era como mi venganza anónima —volteó a verla. No parecía una niña de dieciséis, o bueno, en realidad si lo parecía. Pero para él no. O tal vez no quería aceptar que la había visto llorando llena de mocos años atrás, y ahora estaba hermosisima. No es que de pequeña no fuera linda, pero vamos, se habría visto más raro que un chico de catorce se fijara en una de nueve, que un muchacho de veintiuno se fijara en una de dieciséis, ¿verdad?—. Y dime, ¿a ti te gustaba besar a los niños que te guiaban a tu casa cuando estabas perdida, eh?

Miyako se sonrojó— ¡Sólo fue un pequeño besito en la mejilla, eso no cuenta! —él se río de su reacción. Se quedaron otro ratito en silencio, contemplando las estrellas, hasta que el ojiazul decidió hablar.

—Extraño mucho esos tiempos.

—Bueno, podrías ir ahora mismo a pedir dulces. O no sé, a robar unos —¿Pedir o robar?

Se le vino una gran idea a la mente.

—¿Boomer? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ay! —ahora si que estaba más roja que el cabello de Momoko: Boomer había cambiado de lugar; ahora se encontraba frente a Miyako, con las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura.

—_¿Dulce o truco?_

—Espera, ¿qué? —Dios mío, la chica estaba al tope. De pronto él comenzó a hacerse hacia adelante, quedando ella cada vez más debajo de él.

—¿Sabes? Creo que mejor _lo robaré._

Tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó completamente en el suelo, dejándola atrapada debajo de él, y sin precio aviso le plantó un beso. En cuanto sus labios chocaron, Miyako no dudó ni un segundo y siguió el beso por completo. Era uno de esos en los que parecía que se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, en una guerra de lenguas en la que reinaba el deseo y la pasión retenida. Miyako gemía, y Boomer no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de besarla.

Siguieron besándose un largo rato, sin ni siquiera volver a abrir los ojos un momento, simplemente separándose unos cuantos mili segundos para volver a atacarse, como si lo hubieran necesitado desde ya hacia mucho tiempo. Cuando al fin se separaron por completo, ella tenía los labios mas rojos e hinchados de lo normal, y en los mares azules de los dos se alcanzaba a ver ese destello de lujuria que había despertado de repente.

—Te dije que robar dulces era genial —sonrieron. El rubio soltó sus manos y se levantó, dejando que la chica de sentara también, aún frente a frente.

—Aún hay tiempo para una _travesura_ —se abalanzó sobre él sin dejarlo responder, y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Boomer tenía las manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mientras que ella estaba envuelta alrededor de él. Sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esta vez el beso duro mucho menos, pero es no significaba que se terminaba ahí.

Los dos entonces se levantaron y entraron a la casa; claro, en el camino llenando de de pequeños besos. La fiesta aún seguía adentro, y nadie se enteró siquiera de que esos dos se estaban comiendo prácticamente. Al subir las escaleras, Boomer pegó a Miyako en la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido antes, y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios. Cuando se separó de ella, abrió con prisa la puerta y tomó a Miyako de las piernas, envolviendola de nuevo en su cadera y entrando a la habitación. De ahí, sólo se escucharon gemidos y nombres que no podia ser posible fueran pasados desapercibidos por los invitados de la fiesta. Que más daba.

—Estoy segura que mis amigas ya se fueron, si no es que las llevaron casi moribundas —comentó la rubia, colocándose de nuevo el disfraz. El chico la abrazó por detrás, impregnando su nariz todavía más del aroma de ella. Él ya estaba vestido comoletamente.

—Te doy un aventón, tú tranquila Conejita Armonía.

—"La Conejita Armonía no es lenta porque brinco, brinco, brinco y allá voy"

—_Y sí que brincas_ —dijo, plantandole un beso en el cuello. Ella se sonrojó.

Al llegar a su casa, minutos después, a Boomer se le ocurrió tocar el timbre.

—No hay nadie. Mi abuela murió hace un año —dijo la chica, sacando unas llaves y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—Oh, en serio lo siento —ella le dirigió una mirada melancólica—. Nos vemos luego —dijo entonces, y se dio la vuelta para subir al auto. Apenas iba en el primer escalón, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la camiseta por detrás. Vio a la chica, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Gracias por traerme de vuelta; y por _los dulces_ —dijo, con una voz cómplice.

—No hay de que —soltó él, con una gran sonrisa. De repente, sintió sus labios ser invadidos por los de la rubia, y luego vio como ésta entraba a su casa caminando sensualmente.

Como pasaba el tiempo, eh.

* * *

><p>Creo que es el one shot más largo que escribiré en años. Pero bueno, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leerlo.<p>

Review?

Se despide, Nadia:)


End file.
